


Strange

by MermaidMayonnaise



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, it's a collective headcanon that no one acknowledges, john absolutely has to wear blue striped boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise
Summary: John doesn’t remember who kisses first.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	Strange

It happens after a mission that John tries to block out of his mind, one of the horrible ones. Rodney and John find themselves alone in the changing room, staring into space, shellshocked.

John doesn’t remember who kisses first, just the fumbling of undershirts and pants that starts right after their lips meet. Rodney unexpectedly goes down on his knees, pushing John with his back against a locker. He unzips John’s BDUs, pulls down John’s blue striped boxers, and puts his mouth on John’s cock like he’s been anxiously waiting for it, like he’s starving.

Rodney doesn’t have any technique at first (probably, John thinks hysterically, because he’s never given a blowjob before), so he spends a minute down there just closing his eyes and running his tongue up and down John’s cock, hands stroking John’s thighs, squeezing and clenching: as if he’s reassuring himself that John is still there.

John shuts his eyes tight because he’s thinking that he probably isn’t supposed to see the blissful expression on Rodney’s face, and distantly he realizes that he’s been making noises, but only because Rodney’s mouth pulls off and his voice snaps from below: “Sheppard, please, you have to be  _ quiet--” _ before going back down. Perfunctory for McKay, but he’s tonguing John’s cock like he needs it to get himself back on the level of stability that he used to be. 

Rodney makes little noises while mouthing John’s cock, murmurs that vibrate pleasantly. John tries to bite down his own whimpers but it’s hard, especially when Rodney removes one of his hands from John’s thighs and starts tugging at the part of John’s cock that his mouth can’t reach. John’s hips jerk forward before he can stop. Rodney makes a protesting noise when John aborts the motion.

“You like that?” John manages to say, surprised, then, “You want this, don’t you.” It’s more of an assertion than a question, but Rodney hums slightly and nods as much as he can. John’s hit by heat. He holds Rodney’s head firmly and starts to push in. Rodney relaxes both his throat and body, all at once, and removes his hand from the base of his dick and settles it instead on John’s hip. 

John gently forces his cock as far down Rodney’s throat as it can go and waits for a motion from Rodney to tell him to stop, that enough is enough. He doesn’t get one. Rodney continues to breathe thickly through his nose below him. John has to open his eyes; sees Rodney’s eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones and gasps out, “Give me a sign or--or something,” because it’s unnerving to take pleasure in the company of a completely silent McKay.

Rodney swallows in response.

John, to his surprise, enjoys that immensely. He tangles his hands in Rodney’s fine hair and bursts out, “God--suck me,” and squinches his eyes shut in embarrassment, because it sounds like an order but comes out as more of a plea. Rodney shudders, pulls back slightly, and starts sucking lightly at first, then in earnest. John feels Rodney’s throat working around his cock, and it’s great, it’s fantastic, Rodney is  _ el mejor _ cocksucker, and eventually the heat and tight and wet crest and become too much and he is  _ there. _

John tries to remove his cock from Rodney’s mouth by pulling his hips back, but Rodney easily follows the motion and rubs John’s hip with his warm hand:  _ let it go.  _ “Oh, Jesus,” John says, shocked by the gesture, and comes. 

Dimly, he feels Rodney swallow twice and pull off. When John can open his eyes again, he sees come on Rodney’s cheek, dripping down the front of his shirt. John goes to offer help, but Rodney has taken off his other hand--ambidextrous, John thinks with a shot of lust, because the other is still clenching his hip--from John’s leg, has pulled his pants and boxers down enough to get them out of the way, and is jerking himself roughly. Rodney’s eyes are closed, and he gives a little “Oh,” as he comes, crooked mouth slightly open and wet; more of a sigh than a moan.

Strangely, watching Rodney McKay have an orgasm is more intimate than stuffing a cock down his throat; John feels something odd in his chest and has to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get a handle on honest sex. I don't like when McShep suddenly turn into porn stars and then revert back to themselves at the end. I'm trying to keep both them and myself honest. It's a lot harder than I expected and I have to do a lot more embarrassing internal reflection than just banging out a pwp. So how'd I do?


End file.
